The proposed project is designed to study factors influencing renin release in vitro by rat kidney slices. The effects of varying concentrations of anions, metallic ions, hormones, adrenergic agents and blocking compounds, and components of the cyclic AMP system on renin release in this preparation will be studied. Radioimmunoassay techniques will be utilized for these studies because of the high degree of sensitivity and specificity that they offer.